


365 FRESH

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gay Sex, M/M, Manslaughter, Multi, Party, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Suicide Attempts, Threesome, TripleH - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: You're just a barber, who's accidentally killed a client who you shoved awayKuroo’s a well known criminal around your areaBokuto’s a suicidal maniacYou’re basically the three musketeers at this point.INSPIRED BY 365 FRESH BY TRIPLE H, i recommend watching the music video maybe while reading this
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Testurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	1. Introductions.

-

You looked down at horror what you’d done. You grabbed a cloth off of the side and tried to wipe up the blood but it kept coming. You didn’t even check to see if he was dead or not, before you knew it you took your shirt off and attempted to clear it off of the floor. It still wasn’t clear what happened, you were just a barber running a small salon in the backstreets, one of your usual clients came in for a regular appointment. He was intoxicated. He kept slipping his hands places while you attempted to shave his stubble. By the shock of his cold hands, you threw the blade, it slashed his face slightly. He got angry, he tried to corner you and kiss you until you had enough and pushed him off of you, his head hit the counter and now you were in the situation you were in. Eventually you tumbled back and looked around you. Coming to the realisation you got onto your feet and instantly ran out of the door in fear, not thinking as you ran into the road

You hear the breaks of a car slam and the driver looks at you with dark eyes, a shocked expression among his face.

-

Kuroo was... just going about his normal day, which would be fighting several people in a back-alley. Of course he didn’t win, as he collapsed next to some crates, reflecting and thinking to himself “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” His nose was broken. Fuck. It only took him about 40 seconds to decide what to do next, which would be go to his local bar. He practically crashed through the door, seeing two of his female acquaintances having a drink. “What’s up.” he smirked at them, coming over and putting an arm around each. He grabbed one of their cards as she left it on the side and pocketed it before she shoved him off. “You didn’t call back.” the girl pouted, looking at Kuroo frustrated. “I just got busy, Let me buy you a drink?” he smirked, trying to make up for his lack of care before he had to leave. After a long talk with them both he finally decided he had to go, the streets would be practically empty at this time of night so he didn’t really care. He kissed the brown haired girls cheek, winked at the other and said bye to the bar owner, who was a friend of his. Kuroo ran his hand through his jet black hair, smirked and hopped into his car, less than 5 minutes later he was driving on a main road. It wasn’t busy at all, so he hardly payed attention until he noticed a girl and slammed his breaks on just in time. She looked like a deer caught in headphones and had blood all over her. He gestured at the girl to get in. She practically ran to the passenger seat and jumped in.

-

A long 10 minutes passed by without anyone saying anything. Kuroo decided to break the silence, “So are you going to explain to me why I let a pretty girl covered in blood that clearly isn’t her own into my car or not? I’m Kuroo, by the way.” Kuroo looked over at her, you bit your lip. “I’m [y/n].” you sheepishly replied, playing with your hair. “What about the blood?” Kuroo asked, examining you with his eyes. “It’s... Its not my own. I’m a barber and I offered to give a client a late night appointment... He came in drunk and tried to make a move. I pushed him off of me and he hit his head on the table. I tried to help him but-“ You tried to explain, before being cut off by Kuroo handing you a cloth. “Well, that sounds interesting, clean yourself up.” Kuroo looked ahead, you focused on cleaning the blood off of you, until you heard a loud bang. Once again, Kuroo had to slam his breaks on. You looked into the road, eyes wide. He’d hit someone. 

-  
{SUICIDE ATTEMPT / MENTION TW}  
-  
-

Bokuto was having a bad day as it was, Nothing was working. He’d tried everything and he just couldn’t die. He sighed, staring at himself in the mirror that was on his wall just as you came into his apartment. He drew two x’s over his amber eyes, and a smile with a tongue poking out in his ex girlfriends lipstick on the mirror. He goofily tried to pull the expression himself. He sighed and decided to leave the house, he didn’t know why. Probably in hopes that some serial killer that was on the news a few days ago would do the job for him. He was walking along the sidewalk, it practically being empty and no one was around, apart from the people who were in the bars scattered around the area, the neon lights flashing in his face. Suddenly he heard a car speeding behind him. Perfect. He waited until the car was in a suitable distance before stepping into the road to let his body meet the speeding car. Before he knew it he felt his body flying across the road, into the middle of the road. He was laughing from the excitement. 

“Bokuto?!”

-

Kuroo sighed, pulling him up by his collar off of the ground. Bokuto laughed in his face, “Kuroo my pal! What are you doing out here on a fine night like this!” He then averted his gaze to you, “Who’s ya lady friend?” he asked, winking at you, you felt your face burn up. Kuroo punched him, you gasped in horror. “Stop trying to get yourself killed.” He grunted at Bokuto, who just stuck out his tongue. He didn’t seem injured. Kuroo dragged him and put him into the back of the car, opening the door for you as you stepped in, he then took his own place in the drivers seat. “Never answered my question Kuroo~” Bokuto teased, punching the back of his chair. Kuroo grunted in response. “She’s called [y/n]. She needs a place to hide.” Kuroo explained on your behalf, you looked back at Bokuto kind of wide eyed, still trying to work out how he didn’t die on the spot. He winked at you once again and licked his bottom lip. You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t think he was attractive... actually both of them were beyond average. You had a thing for toned, muscular, tall men and here you were, stuck with two of them. You’re cheeks went a peachy pink colour, you tried to look out of the window to save yourself from the embarrassment. “Where are we going?” you asked Kuroo, as he took a turn and then another, leading you onto a highway. “My place. It’s out of town and quiet. You won’t get caught there.” You sighed in relief. 

-

10 minutes later the person in back seat was getting louder and louder, much to Kuroo’s discuss. Bokuto puffed and groaned, his stomach rumbling. “Kurooooooooooo I’m hungryyyyyyyyyy” he whined, rolling about. After about 3 minutes Kuroo finally agreed to pull over into a diner. You walked in, the odd people there turning eyes to look at you and the two extremely handsome men accompanying you. You sat on a stool next to the window, looking out. “What do you want, princess?” Bokuto teased, leaning against the counter. You felt your face heat up again. “..Coffee please..” You mumbled, “Eat something, You need it [y/n]” Kuroo added on, “Toast.” You answered, looking through your phone. It was 2am, you shuddered at the thought you hadn’t slept in almost 24 hours. A short while later a waitress came over to their table with food and coffee, you smiled at her and thanked her, she seemed young. Once again you twiddled your hair with your fingers, sipping on your coffee. You almost spat it out, way too bitter for your liking. “I’ll be back in a second.” You said to the boys before heading off to the restroom.

-

“Well Kuroo, she’s absolute eye-candy” Bokuto smirked, “How on earth did she come near you? Seems way to innocent.” He continued. “You’d be surprised.” Kuroo answered back, “You’re not hurt are you?” he asked, looking at Bokuto while nursing his coffee. “Unfortunately, not.” He sighed.

-

You came back to the the counter, this time with sugar packs. You poured about 4 into your coffee. “Black sweet coffee? Well you don’t see that every day.” Bokuto looked, you frowned, stirring it as you took a bite of your buttered toast. “What about it?” you asked, Bokuto grinned, “You got a lil something.” he smirked, using his thumb to trace over your lower lip. Kuroo swatted his hand away protectively. “I’m sure she doesn’t want your grimy hands touching her.” He frowned at Bokuto, offering her a tissue. “Well i wouldn’t mind it.” you said to yourself in your mind jokingly. Time flew as Bokuto told you about his past as you took sips of your coffee, half listening to him and listening to Kuroo chiming in with your other ear. Eventually you found yourself back in the car and back on the road. 

-

Bokuto offered you both cigarettes and you took one, using his lighter to light it, it had little owls on, they kinda looked like him so it made you chuckle. You opened the window and took a puff of the cigarette, you hardly smoked, but at this point you felt the urge too due to the situation you found yourself in. “Not long now.” Kuroo spoke up, taking one, actually focusing on the road this time. 

-

Eventually you reached his apartment, it didn’t seem too shabby and it was rather spacious. It had 2 bedrooms which were rather small a main living room attached to the kitchen and a bathroom. You slipped your shoes off at the door and walked in, Bokuto flung himself onto the sofa, making himself at home instantly before Kuroo pushed him over, leaving you a space to sit down in the middle. You watched TV for hours. “Just to let you both know I’m having a gathering tomorrow night. You’re welcome to be involved as at the moment it doesn’t look as if I have a choice.” Kuroo sighed, grabbing a large bag, zipping it open for a few seconds and examining the contents before shoving it into a cupboard. “Well, [y/n] you get to pick, who do you wanna sleep with, me or this douchebag.” He looked at you, “I’m sorry what?” You almost gasped, looking at him in disbelief. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Bokuto teased, whispering into your ear. “I mean as in share a bed.” he turned his gaze back to the television. “I’ll just sleep on the sofa, It’s fine.” You looked at Kuroo, “Bokuto can do that.” He defended you, “Theres more than enough room in your bed for both of you Kuroo, you can’t deny it~” Bokuto teased, pulling at Kuroo’s hair. “Then i’ll go with you... I guess.” You said, looking at Kuroo, a small smirk dancing across his lips. “Fine with me.” 

-

It was currently 4am, Bokuto decided to actually go to sleep, leaving you and Kuroo alone. “I’m going to sleep.” You bluntly said to him. “I won’t be long.” He replied, as you walked over to the room. You realised you hadn’t bought any clothes with you. Fuck. With that thought you took off the clothes you had on leaving you in your underwear and hopped into bed. Bokuto wasn’t lying, it was huge and the window view was amazing. You gazed out for a while before you heard the door open softly. It was Kuroo, he threw his shirt off and his trousers, keeping on his boxers for your well-being. He slid into bed, instantly making it warmer.

-

You woke up at roughly 2pm, A muscular arm around your torso, pulling you close. Kuroo was knocked out flat, you didn’t feel like complaining, it was quite a nice experience. You gazed out of the window, not moving from Kuroo’s grasp until you heard him stir. He opened his eyes and took a moment to wake up and then he realised, looking at you. He quickly moved away his hands. “Sorry... [y/n]” he gulped. “It’s fine. You can do it more often if you like.” you teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. You forgot you didn’t even have clothes on. Kuroo took a moment to examine the view, licking his lips but keeping composed and throwing you a shirt. You looked at him in confusion. “Well you didn’t bring clothes did you?” 

“No...”

“It’s fine. I have some of my sisters stuff in storage. You’re about the same size i’ll get it you out.”

“Thanks... for everything Kuroo.” You smiled at him softly, his cheeks showing a tint of pink. “It’s fine. Put some clothes on before Bokuto comes in and eats you alive. You giggled at the remark and threw the shirt on. “What time are people coming around..?” you asked, tilting your head at him.

“7. I need to go to the shops to grab things, you can come if you want.”

“Sure.”


	2. Realisation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get out of bed.
> 
> Your day leading up to the party.

Eventually you got up, you could hear Kuroo in the shower in a bathroom attached to his room, it was only small though but it looked LED lit through the cracks of the door. You rooted through his sisters clothes, deciding what to wear. A lot of it was actually fairly new and rather trendy, it looked expensive. You picked out a shirt and a pair of shorts that hugged your body perfectly. You threw on a larger button up shirt over, but left the buttons undone and pulled it down slightly, so it was almost halfway down your thighs. When you left the room you could hear Bokuto’s snoring and if anything it was rather disturbing, you snuck back into Kuroo’s room and layed on the bed, scrolling through your phone. Before you knew it a butt naked Kuroo walked through his personal bathroom door. You heard the door and looked over, not expecting to see the sight you had seen. Your eyes widened in shock again before you averted your gaze back to your phone. “what’s up? Never seen a man naked?” Kuroo grinned, grabbing a pair of boxers from his draw and pulling them over himself. “It’s not that, just wasn’t expecting it..” you mumbled, butterflies forming in your stomach. You squinted, trying not to peek at Kuroo while he clothed himself. “You ready to go now?” he asked, spraying cologne onto himself. “Sure. Is Bokuto coming or are we leaving him here?” you asked, knowing he was asleep. “We’ll leave him here, I know what he wants anyway.” Kuroo sighed, picking up what he needed off of the top of his drawers. You shoved your phone into your pocket. Just to your luck you kept your debit card in your phone case and you had been saving up recently, so you had enough money to last you a while. You hopped into Kuroo’s passenger seat and tied yourself in. “Sorry about spooning you. Didn’t mean too [y/n].” Kuroo almost purred, you looked at him “As i’ve said, I don’t mind.” you replied, fiddling with your hands. “Also I should have warned you I was naked.” he added on, you burst out laughing. “I didn’t care. It’s fine.” you said, chuckling as he drove, a small smirk dancing along his lips. Eventually you pulled up to the store, it was only a short drive. You hopped out the car, shutting the door gently behind you. Kuroo walked next to you, once again some women were turning their heads and looking at him, wondering if he was a celebrity or not. You nudged Kuroo, “Do you get fussed this often?” you teased, looking at the heads turning. “More often than you think, what can you say I’m just a womaniser.” he stuck his tongue out at you as he walked straight to the alcohol isle. “Go and grab some snacks and food for the gathering and just for the house.” Kuroo said to you, looking down. You nodded, walking away and going to the ready meal isle, picking a few family sized meals up, then moving to the snack isle and grabbing bites and dips. You went back to Kuroo and put them in the trolley, “Any specific drinks you want?” he asked, you eyed the selection around you. You picked up a strawberry flavoured vodka and put it in. “That.. i’ll send you the mon-“ you said, before being cut off. “No it’s my party, I’ll pay for your drinks.” he said, looking at you. You didn’t really know what to say so you just nodded, going back to find more food. You picked up some ingredients to cook some meals and brung them back to Kuroo, before you both went to pay for the shopping. After unloading the trolley you hopped back into the car. “I’m just hoping he hasn’t destroyed the apartment.” Kuroo sighed, looking at you as you giggled. “He was sleeping like a baby, I’m sure he’s fine.” you said as Kuroo pulled out, you opened a window to let some fresh air into the car.

Once you got back to the apartment and brung all the shopping up you heard Bokuto stir from his slumber. You were making breakfast for you and Kuroo, avocado on toast with peppered egg. Before you knew it a half asleep Bokuto emerged from his room, follouwing his nose to the food. “Morning Bokuto, breakfast?” you offered him, him nodding lazily in response. It was 4pm and you had a few hours before guests were coming over so you decided to make a meal for Kuroo, just to say thanks for taking you in from the situation. Bokuto grinned “Yes please~” he hummed, you putting giving him your meal instead of eating it yourself as it would be quicker and you weren’t that hungry. You gave the boys their plates and took a slice of toast, putting your tea on the table and then proceeded to butter it. “It looks delicious, haven’t had a meal like this cooked for me in forever~” Bokuto grinned, before practically wolfing down the plate. Kuroo ate more slowly and reserved, “Thanks for the meal, [y/n]. I need to set up. You can shower if you want instead and Bokuto can help me.” Kuroo said to you, Bokuto biting his lip but agreeing. “Thanks.” you smiled at him, finishing your tea. You went into the bedroom and removed your clothes, leaving them on the bed and made sure there was a towel in Kuroo’s personal bathroom. You turned the water on and waited for it to get to a hot temperature before stepping in. The feeling of the scorching water hitting your skin caused your tension to release. You huffed and sighed, remembering what had happened. It wasn’t your fault, you knew it deep down and you didn’t actually intend to murder him, you pushed him off you to protect yourself and the drunk fucker hit his head. You shook your head and tried to think about other things. Then Kuroo flashed across your mind. The sight you’d seen this morning, the way he held you while you both slept. A warm burning sensation tingled in your core, you bit your lip. How did you even end up just coming across possibly one of the hottest people alive and then ending up living out of his apartment as if you were lifelong friends. You snapped back into reality, he was only taking you into protect you. You sighed you grabbed the liquid soap, smelling it first before putting it over your body. You had a thing for scents purely because scent is the only thing a person can tell is beautiful without having to see it. You luckily had your perfume with you, yet you were picky about how you wanted to smell. Luckily this smelled rather sweet and like cherry’s. You lathered it onto your body and exhaled, before hearing the bathroom door go and turning your head instinctively. Kuroo looked at you and met your gaze, instantly he shut his eyes “SORRY I FORGOT YOU WERE IN HERE [Y/N]” he shouted, turning away. You laughed, “It’s fine. Do what you need.” you said, turning your back on him. “I just needed to brush my teeth and start getting ready before people come sorry.” he smiled sheepishly, proceeding to freshen while you waited for him to leave. He wasn’t leaving and you didn’t want to cause an expensive water bill, so you turned the shower off. “Pass me a towel please Kuroo” you grinned, as he did. You knew he was checking you out and you were enjoying every second of it. Kuroo’s cheeks heated up, him trying to stay focused. You wrapped the ill fitting towel around you and made your way over to the sink to brush your own teeth, next to him. “I’m almost done sorry.” He said, “It’s fine, just pass me my toothbrush please” you smiled, leaning against the wall as he passed you it, removing the packaging. You put tooth paste on and brushed your teeth, looking down for a second and noticing Kuroo’s slight erection. You chose to ignore it as you didn’t want to bring it up as it would just be awkward. Eventually you left and went back into the bedroom, getting changed back into your outfit and getting ready for the party. It was around 6pm now and there was only an hour before people arrived. You started doing your makeup with what you had in your purse and what you had bought when shopping with Kuroo. Once you had finished you made your way to the kitchen area, starting to lay out snacks and set up the drinks area. Bokuto came out and sat on a stool. “You’re looking pretty~” he flirted, you grinned in response. “You’re not so bad yourself” you smiled, laying the plastic cups out on the side. After putting LED lights up, you sat down with Bokuto, who wanted to take shots before people arrived. “3...2...1 go!” he grinned, downing the shot as you did the same. Jack daniels was the most disgusting thing you could ever taste but at least it would kick in quickly. Kuroo came out in a rather fancy shirt and a pair of vintage style jeans, you smirked slightly. Then you heard the first knock of the night.

Oh how you couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support! <3


	3. Partying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo throws a party
> 
> You become friends with a woman named Alisa
> 
> [Softcore smut]

The party was in full swing. It was late into the night and you could see Bokuto's eyes eating you up from across the room. You'd be lying if you said you weren't enjoying the hungry stare he was giving you. Your eyes met his, before getting caught in Kuroo's who swept an arm around your waist, watching Bokuto with a jealous look on his face. Bokuto made his way over to you, passing you a drink he prepared for you. "I used to be a bartender you know?" Bokuto said, stealing your attention from Kuroo's, who had moved away to give you space. "No? Why what's in this.." you said as his muscular arms embraced you. "Let's just say it's a very strong bloody mary." He grinned, you taking a sip and almost gagging at the strength, just how you liked it. Bokuto picked his glass up and clinked with yours before you both downed the drinks. Your eyes once again met Bokuto's, who's eyes were eating you alive. Butterflies formed in your stomach because of the gaze he was giving you. Kuroo smirked at you from across the room. Before you knew it you were in Bokuto's arms dancing across the room. His arms felt strong and secure around your torso. 

Time passed, during this, you'd made friends with a girl called Alisa, she was one of the most beautiful women you'd ever seen, honestly, it was like being in the presence of a goddess. According to Kuroo, she was one of his school friends sisters, they became friends after she attended one of his old tournaments and loved partying, hence why she was there. "So, I saw you were close to Bokuto earlier~" the woman teased, combing through your hair with her fingers. You were in the bedroom, the party had died down and your head was on Alisa's lap. "It's nothing... I don't think." You smirked, looking up at the pale-haired woman, sticking your tongue out. "Nah, I've known him forever, he doesn't look at people like that." She teased, curling your hair around her finger. "You have such lovely hair, y/n~". You smiled, "I worked as a hairdresser, went through cosmetology school for years, owned a barbershop." You replied, take a swig of the vodka bottle next to you, in order to forget about the previous happenings. Alisa chose not to ask any more questions, instead, she pointed out Kuroo's huge mirror, pulling you over to it and getting her phone out to take photos. It was like you'd been friends for decades, despite only knowing her for a small while. The door opened, Kuroo and Bokuto walked in, Bokuto holding a polaroid camera. He smirked and took a shot of the two of you, catching you off guard. Alisa looked over, "Guess it's time for me to head off~," The blonde said, noticing the guests had already left. "I'll walk you," Kuroo said, Alisa, giggling to herself. "Well, see you soon Y/n, text me!" she smirked, pulling you into a hug and whispering in your ear "Don't get too adventurous with Bokuto~" Causing your cheeks to burn into a rosy pink, she stuck her tongue out at you. After saying bye, the two left the apartment, leaving you and Bokuto alone. 

"Let me take some photos of you, y/n!" Bokuto smirked, "You can look back on these when you're old and wrinkly~" he teased, as you posed for his camera. He was prepared to use all of his polaroid films on you and you weren't objecting. After a few shots, you laid back on the bed, he crawled over you to get some more. "If I drop the camera on your precious face, I am so sorry~" He pouted, holding himself over you with one hand. After a few more photos, your eyes locked with Bokuto's, who put his camera down to one side and leaned down, reducing the space between the two of you. "Can I?" He asked, you nodded, leaning up to meet his lips, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a long, deep kiss. Your fingers wrapped into his hair, gripping softly. The kiss got more frantic and desperate, you groaned into his mouth as he pulled closer, nipping at your bottom lip. He pulled away for a second "You're making me crazy Y/n~" He purred, starting to kiss and suck at your neck, "You were the one gazing at me earlier Bokuto" you hummed out, hands moving to his back and clawing softly, against his shirt. You moved your hands to the buttons, fiddling them open. Your hand's traced along his abs, you could tell he was ripped without even looking properly. He tugged at the zipper on the side of the dress as if to ask if he could. You nodded against him as he slipped it off of you, taking a moment to gaze. "Y/n you're so cute!!" He exclaimed, hands tracing down your side, stopping at your waist as he leaned back in to kiss you. 

The door then opened, but neither one of you even looked up, too busy to pay attention to who'd just walked in. "Having fun? On my bed? Without me!" Kuroo exclaimed, with a sarcastic sad pout on his face. Your eyes shot over to him. "Feel free to join us, Kuro~" Bokuto hummed out, against your lips, not even looking at Kuroo. This clearly wasn't the first time this had happened. 

"Well, I think I'll accept your invitation, Bokuto~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG!! ITS BEEN SITTING IN MY NOTES FOR MONTHS D:
> 
> oh well here it is enjoy lmaooooo
> 
> ik some people have waited a long time for an update and im so sorry i had no intentions of it taking this long!


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may have come to your attention that Kuroo enjoys degrading people, Bokuto’s a softie and might actually be your soulmate.
> 
> \- 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW and includes suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER REMINDER AND TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> NSFW
> 
> TW: Implied Suicide

Before you even knew it, you had the two men teasing at the little clothing you had left on your body. Your stomach was tossing, but in a fuzzy way, you felt butterflies in your lower stomach as Bokuto's hand brushed over your abdomen. He pressed slowly, watching you squirm underneath him, Kuroo sliding behind your head, placing your head on his muscly lap. He made you jump, as Bokuto's hands were making you shudder. Kuroo shot a look at Bokuto, letting him know he was hogging you and that he wanted in. Bokuto took the pressure off your core as Kuroo pulled you up to be sat on his lap. He whispered "I didn't know this was on your list? You little whore~" into your ear, teasing you as he licked and nipped at your ear, before paying attention to your neck, definitely leaving heavy marks on it. Bokuto's hands ran up your torso, to your chest, "Be nice to her Kuroo... if you're going to call her names call her something nice~" He smirked, squeezing softly. You let out a quiet moan, grip on Kuroo tightening. You were starting to feel the hardness forming underneath you. You bit your lip as you rutted your hips. You almost wanted to torture Kuroo and make him frustrated for calling you that, but you also felt a need for them to absolutely degrade you and use you, so it would be painful to walk when you woke up. "Hm? Is this your way of trying to get revenge?" Kuroo grinned, pulling your hips closer to his, making you let out a lustful whimper. "Don't be a brat, Y/n~" he hissed, as you bucked your hips to try and escape his grip. "Don't tell me what to do then~?" you said, raising your arm to push your fingers through Kuroo's tangly hair, tugging softly as the last few words rolled off your tongue. You heard a slight whimper from Bokuto, realizing that he was starting to really feel the effects of watching you fight back with Kuroo. His face was flushed as you crawled onto all 4's over Bokuto. Bokuto gulped, as your lips met his, for a short amount of time. "Why are you getting nervous, Bokuto?" you questioned, with an innocent look on your face, before Kuroo completely wiping it off of your face as he spanked you, with half of his strength. You hissed, head hiding in the crook of Bokuto's neck. "Did I ask you to stop, Y/n?" he grinned, pushing himself to you. He was as hard as a rock. "Bokuto, you know what to do. I'll treat you later~" Kuroo grinned, as Bokuto scrambled from under your figure. You were correct, surely this had happened more than once. Bokuto sat upon his knees, pressing your face to his crotch. He was similar to Kuroo but clearly worse. Kuroo slid your panties down, before leaning to the bedside table and drenching his fingers in lube, before inserting them into you, A low moan emerging from you. Why did he feel so good, were you that desperate? Kuroo smirked, starting to become satisfied with the power he held over you as he started to work his fingers. 

Once he felt you were ready, Kuroo removed his fingers, leaving you feeling empty. You whimpered in frustration before Bokuto cupped your face, "Be good to him, Y/n~" Kuroo chimed, as he heard Bokuto's belt unbuckle. "Let us know if it's too much," he added on, stroking the lube onto himself before sliding himself down to you, Bokuto looking at you, making eye contact as you took him into your mouth, him slowly sinking in and letting out a groan. You paid careful attention to Bokuto while you could, using your tongue to make him feel good and taking him deep. You gagged slightly, as Kuroo made an entrance, not even giving you much time to adjust to him, as you arched your back. He barely fit, despite the preparation he put in. You moaned around Bokuto, still looking up at him, squinting your eyes as Kuroo pushed deeper into you, you didn't even know when he would finish, as you were starting to feel filled already. Eventually, he came to a stop, tapping your hip to let you know when to signal him to start. "B-Being considerate are we Kuroo?~" Bokuto teased, "Shut up. Just thought I'd give her time to not choke on you." The dark-haired man smirked before you bucked your hips to let him know to start moving. He let out a hiss, before thrusting forcefully a few times, leaving you struggling around Bokuto, who was letting out louder moans then you were. Eventually, he found a suitable pace, letting you please Bokuto. You did feel a soft spot for him, purely because he was more submissive to you, unlike Kuroo, who was ready to dominate and destroy you. "M close~" Bokuto murmured, bucking his hips. You pulled off for a second. "Fuck my face?" you requested, not even getting to finish the sentence before he had your hair in his hand, guiding you as he began. You were starting to feel close, as Kuroo was hitting your sweet spot consistently, but you didn't want to let him know he was doing a good job, for your own pride. After a few thrusts, Bokuto choked on his moan, coming deep into your throat before pulling out of you, smirking. "You did so well, my darling~" he whispered, lowering his head to you and kissing you roughly and deeply. You could really fall for this man if you tried. Kuroo sped up, meeting your movements. You made louder, desperate noises now, "m-Kuroo... let me please..." at this point you'd been holding on too long, you were so close at this point. "Hm? You want to what princess?~" he licked his lips, slowing his thrusts, so you could feel every vein. You choked on your moans, hips begging him to regain his speed. Bokuto's hands moved down, pressing and forming circles, as you cried out, coming, Kuroo doing the same shortly after.

You were exhausted, panting as Bokuto laid you next to him, kissing your head as Kuroo joined the two of you. "You felt so good, baby~" he smiled, playing with your hair. "You'll need to let Bokuto try you there soon?" Kuroo continued, hands wrapping around your torso. Bokuto snuggled close to you, drinking in your scent.

You were woken up the next morning by the sound of Kuroo trying to hold on his moans, as Bokuto was working on him down there. “You’re a little slut, you know that?” Kuroo hissed, as clearly Bokuto’s mouth was working wonders, “Waking me up by sucking my dick? Do you want fucking too?” he continued, bucking his hips to Bokuto, who was just taking it. After Bokuto finished him off, he wiped his mouth. “Actually you were the one who told me to, don’t act up Kuroo~” he smirked. “I was doing you a favour, by letting poor Y/n go back to sleep after you absolutely wrecked her last night, god you were poking me you bastard.” Bokuto continued, working on himself to make sure he wasn’t hard anymore. “Also you said you’d treat me later? When’s later?~” Bokuto whispered, Kuroo dragging him by his hand to the bathroom. “Now.” he said, before shutting the door. They didn’t realise you were awake for a majority of that, seeing pretty much everything, but you decided to go back to sleep, or at least pretend. You didn’t want an earful from Kuroo as soon as you woke up. 

However after about 5 minutes and hearing the noises Bokuto was making coming from that shower, you couldn’t go back to sleep. You had no idea he was that loud. You sighed, shutting your eyes. After the noises stopped, or quietened, you couldn’t really tell, you went back to sleep.

A few hours later you were awoken by the TV in Kuroo’s room playing quietly, being held by both the boys. They seemed to be asleep. Your eyes opened and looked back at Kuroo. “Morning, sleepy.” he teased, kissing at your neck. “what time is it?” you asked, groaning. Your head hurt, probably from the alcohol. “11am” Bokuto answered, pecking your lips. You were in his arms, while Kuroo was laying next to you, with at least some clothes on. 

Eventually you pushed yourself out of the bed, just throwing a bra, some shorts and one of Kuroo’s button up shirts on, to cover your back. The three of you sat on the sofa, watching whatever sitcom was on for a few hours until the news came on. Fuck. You felt your stomach drop, looking at Kuroo and Bokuto. You’d been discovered and now being hunted for. You gulped, as Kuroo’s mugshot also flashed on the screen. “Could they not have used a recent photo? I look ugly in that one.” he sighed, standing up to his feet. “What happens now?” you asked.

“We run.”

-

After actually putting clothes on. You hopped into Kuroo’s car, speeding off to wherever would be safe. You couldn’t leave the country, you didn’t have the money to go illegally and you’d get caught if you took a flight or a boat. After a 3 hour silent drive, you relaxing in Bokuto’s arms in the back seat, Kuroo pulled over to take a piss. He stepped out of the car, leaving you and Bokuto alone for a short while. He passed you the polaroids he took the night before, watching you place them in your bag. “If I get caught Bokuto, live happy.” you said to him, almost tearful. 

“I won’t be able to.” 

“It will be okay, I promise.” you sighed, him cutting you off with his lips. “I don’t want to talk about a future without you.” He sighed against your lips, deepening the kiss. You could feel the pain in his voice. You pulled him close before hearing Kuroo rip the door open, climbing in and slamming his foot on the gas. “We’ve got company.” He said, speeding off before the blue lights were flashing in the distance. He pulled into a 5 story car park, the police still chasing them until they reached the rooftop.

You sighed, accepting your fate. This was it. You got out and walked to the ledge, below there was a river. The other two men joined you. “Were going out together.” Bokuto said, squeezing your hand, Kuroo taking the other. “He’s right. Prison sucks, trust me.” Kuroo said, trying to make light of the situation. The cops eventually got there, surrounding them. 

“We have they surrounded, Chief.”

“No you don’t!” 

Bokuto caused an eruption of laughter before you all exchanged glances, smirking as you counted down. On 3, you jumped off, with the other two boys. “See you in the next life!~” you laughed, Bokuto holding on to you. 

Even though you were more than likely not going to survive, you felt content, at peace even. You weren’t going alone. You squeezed Bokuto and Kuroo’s hands, who you were clinging too, before you reached your fate. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support on this work
> 
> it’s the end
> 
> or is it? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ! I pulled this together at like 4am whoops because i just loved the idea of it. Originally it was going to be iwaoi.
> 
> i noticed a few typos in here “deer caught in headphones” i meant to say headlights whoops.
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments! New part coming this week btw


End file.
